Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is one of the twin daughters of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin, whose existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle, who warmly and kindly congratulated Jo after finding out. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and the twins. She is also the surrogate daughter and step-daughter of Caroline Forbes. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Bonnie and Alaric use the mysterious relic known as the Phoenix Stone to bring Jo and her unborn daughters back from the dead. Three years later, in 2016, both girls are seen living with their father. Lizzie Saltzman is a member of both the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family. History Season Six In Let Her Go, while Jo was thinking she was sick from food poisoning it was revealed to her by her brother that she's pregnant, after she gives him her power in order for him to survive the consequences of the jacked merging ritual he performed with his brother, Luke, instead of Jo. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo and Alaric began to pick out names for the baby. In I Never Could Love Like That, Elena finds out about Jo's pregnancy when she tells her that Kai had been imprisoned in the 1903 prison world. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo and Bonnie are attacked by Lily during Jo's bachelorette party. As she is about to feed on Jo, Lily hears the babies' heartbeats and tells her that she is expecting twins. Later, Jo tells Alaric that they will be having twins and that the Gemini Coven will want to get their hands on them to strip Kai of power by performing another twin merge. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon reveals that the babies and Jo are dead because of Kai stabbing them. Season Seven In Best Served Cold, it is revealed by Valerie Tulle that the twins actually survived Kai's attack on Jo, due to the fact that the Gemini Coven preformed a spell to save the twins. It was also revealed that Caroline Forbes is currently pregnant with the twins. Appearances Season 6 *''Let Her Go'' (first mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (mentioned) *''Because'' (mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (ultrasound and mentioned only) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (mentioned) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (mentioned) Season 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (seen in flash-foward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) Trivia *In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, it is revealed by Lillian Salvatore that she was expecting twins. *Since they are twins they are next in line to become leader of the Gemini Coven. *If the Gemini Coven found out about the twins then they would have tried to take them from Jo and Alaric in order to strip Kai of his power as leader of coven. See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches